


Obsolescence

by kindkit



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bus, Drabble, Gen, every fair from fair sometime declines, gratuitously misquoting Karl Marx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Routemasters, cassette tapes, and Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsolescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt by Brewsternorth, who asked for James, Richard, and Routmaster buses.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. It's based on the public personas of real people, but the words and events are all made up.
> 
> Also, the AO3 and my word processing program again disagree about how long this is. It's 100 words really, okay?

James likes the old Routemaster buses. They may whiff a bit of Heritage and tourism, but they're good engineering and they deserve to last.

It's not a _Top Gear_ -compatible opinion, so one boozy evening when Hammond says, "You're narked at Jezza for blowing up that Routemaster, aren't you?" James denies it.

Clarkson's not the problem; obsolescence is. Everything melts into air: technology, fashion, ideas. In his attic, James has a musical graveyard of vinyl albums, eight-track tapes, and cassettes that'll never be mp3s.

He looks at Hammond, seeing new laugh lines and grey hairs, and says, "It's only a bus."


End file.
